In a known device of this type (DE 37 16 904-A1) the suction device is moved into an open cassette by means of a lever linkage and, together with the attracted sheet film, moved in the reverse direction into the area of transport rollers which further advance the sheet film removed. The bending of the attracted sheet film to release it and a compensation in height for adjustment to different cassette sizes is attained by the elasticity of specially designed suction elements and their movable mounting. However, the suction elements of this known device have only a limited range of movement. Moreover, the drive of that suction device is not sufficiently smooth and cannot be optimally controlled for adjustment to the speed most favorable for meeting the various requirements during a sequence of motions.
It is the object of the invention to design a device of the generic type such that the suction device can be reliably controlled for proper functioning and can be moreover driven such that it runs smoothly.